


仅仅此刻的相逢

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *大概算是披着黑狗教授皮的枪教授“我呀，到底还是有私心的。我希望你最先见到的是那个人。虽然无法重头再来，但若你二人想起那段往事的时候面对的只有对方，也算是一种重新开始吧。”"你与他却从未有过认真注视着对方的机会，如此怀抱着对对方的误解走向了那样的结局。我终究是意难平。”
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

迪卢木多觉得自己的这位新Master可能不太喜欢自己。

倒不是说他对每日守卫迦勒底的工作有什么不满。事实上要说有的话，他也只是对自己的实力感到遗憾。在这个世界里，从者之间似乎有难以逾越的实力差距。他看了看刚刚跟随Master回来的迦尔纳，那个施舍的英雄，心中打着嘀咕。虽说让他豁出性命与之战斗也未必会输，但这种还未比试就被告知技不如人的感觉还真是让人难受。

让迪卢木多感到不被喜欢的，是藤丸立香看他的眼神。虽说立香应该还是属于女孩的范畴，但在被召唤之时，迪卢木多潜意识里还是有些担忧女性Master。不过既然立香召唤了他，他自然会将她奉为主君，绝不会把这份对女性的担忧表露分毫。不过，至少在刚被召唤的时候，立香无疑是喜欢他的。即使他的Master是个召唤Lancer的一等一好手——他来这里时迦尔纳和拿着太阳伞的玉藻前已经在阵法边围观了——他跪下去亲吻立香手背的时候，那个少女露出的微笑依然是那样真诚而纯净。

然而是从什么开始，他觉得立香不喜欢他的呢？

迪卢木多拿着红黄蔷薇，慢慢走在迦勒底的走廊上。立香刚刚从特异点回来，大部分英灵都跑去照看她，所以现在走廊里空空荡荡的，只有迪卢木多一人脚步声的回响。他独自在台阶上坐下，陷入了沉思。

立香对他很好，这是无可挑剔的。她给自己训练宝具，服用经验卡，这在高手如云的Lancer阵营真的是很高的待遇。住在他隔壁的库丘林就曾经对他表示过羡慕。但他也羡慕立香与库丘林的亲近——虽然这可能受了Caster库丘林的影响——立香对他的接触就比较警惕。

啊，是了。除了初次见面的吻手礼，再以后他的靠近就会换来少女的凝视。这是怎样一种眼神啊，似乎夹杂着审视，又似乎带着怜悯。

“诶？你为什么会这么想？”在他终于有一天忍不住和那位同是凯尔特神话英雄，也同是整天被留在迦勒底，但看上去每天都心情不错的库丘林吐露了心声，却收获了惊讶的反问，“Master不会让她不喜欢的人留下来的。”

迪卢木多用眼神示意他解释。

蓝衣服的枪兵挠挠头，说：“我听说她会不让自己不喜欢的英灵进入迦勒底。诶，这事你得去问问那个妹妹头Caster，我也是听他说的。”

迪卢木多点点头，当天夜里就一个人来到了埃尔梅罗二世的房门口，谁知敲了半天门却没人反应。倒是二世房间边上的玉藻前探出头来抱怨：“你打扰我睡美容觉啦！要找埃尔梅罗二世阁下的话，他应该在征服王的房间里打游戏哦。”

于是迪卢木多又走到了伊斯坎塔尔的门口，敲门的时候隐隐约约地听到屋内传来了征服王爽朗的笑声。在“半夜打扰他们是不是不太好”的愧疚感中犹豫了几秒，迪卢木多还是败给了自己对“Master到底是如何看待自己的”的好奇，敲响了房门。

房内的声响突然停止了。过了一会儿，埃尔梅罗二世盯着乱乱的头发打开了房门，原本被打扰而不爽的表情在看到来人的那一刻刻就迅速换成了一种不自然的尴尬。

啊，差点忘了——迪卢木多叹了一口气——这个小个子军师似乎不喜欢和自己呆在一起。每次不得不对上眼的时候也是一副难以言喻的表情，那种混杂着歉意，怨怼与难过的神态，让迪卢木多浑身不自在。

比他矮一截的男孩很快扭过头不再看他，冲着伊斯坎坦尔喊：“Rider，来找你的。”

“谁啊？嚯，是费奥纳骑士团的Lancer啊，这么晚有什么事吗？”

迪卢木多冲两人点了一点头，转向背过身不愿意看自己的埃尔梅罗二世说：“事实上，我是来找埃尔梅罗二世阁下的。”

男孩像被针蛰了一下似得跳了起来，背对着他道：“找、找我有什么事？”

伊斯坎塔尔却似乎有些了然，好脾气地揉了揉埃尔梅罗二世的头发，让迪卢木多坐下。

迪卢木多注视了一会儿依旧不肯看他的埃尔梅罗二世，决定先问另一个问题：“阁下原来就认识我吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世抿着嘴不说话——他和其他英灵不同。诸葛孔明并未侵占他的躯体，那个睿智的中国人保留了属于埃尔梅罗二世的情感和意识，只共享了他毕生的谋略与智慧。所以埃尔梅罗二世所持有的记忆，是他自身所有的，而从他与征服王的亲近程度看，恐怕是经历过圣杯战争而相识的。

这么说，如果迪卢木多自身也作为从者出现在那一场圣杯战争中的话，埃尔梅罗二世认识他便说得通了。可惜，被召唤的从者只能拥有生前的记忆。即使他之前被召唤过，那段记忆也已经泯灭在时光的长河中了。

“韦伯，怎么不说话？”征服王摸了摸男孩的头。

“你不应该知道。”韦伯——先暂且称呼他为韦伯吧，毕竟现在他是男孩的形态——面上露出了少有的沉重，“你并非没有机会，只是……只是时机未到。”

韦伯是少有的一来迦勒底就被立香将灵基再临到满的英灵。当时立香不知从哪里得到的消息说今日召唤到征服王的概率大升，谁知最先响应她召唤的是一脸凝重的埃尔梅罗二世。

立香对着埃尔梅罗二世眨了眨眼，连忙把库存里放着的经验卡拿出来给他吃了下去。转眼间这位原本看上去很严肃甚至有点厌世的男人就变成了个留着妹妹头的小男孩。只见变小了的二世一下扑倒了立香身侧，激动地问她：“Rider呢？这不是Rider up的卡池吗？”

立香很快用完了自己的召唤的石头。韦伯一脸要哭的样子看着她，哀求道：“还能再试试吗？”

拿着水枪的阿尔托莉雅有些不解：“征服王身边有一位叫埃尔梅罗的军师吗？”

立香咬咬牙，自己掏了腰包又凑出了一些石头，终于把这位征服王给盼来了。

“征服王伊斯坎达尔，将为你开辟道路！”

“Rider！”小个子的Caster泪眼婆娑地扑上去。征服王的表情从猝不及防的一脸懵逼渐渐柔和下来，他展开披风将韦伯搂在怀里，温和地抚摸着正哭泣着的男孩的头发，柔声道：“啊，又见面了，韦伯。”

谁知即使等来了征服王，韦伯依然每次都去看立香摆召唤阵，回来的时候又总是一副心事重重的样子。

“韦伯君还在等什么人吗？”玛修曾经问过他。

迪卢木多那时正好远远望去，只见那个男孩一脸难过地点了点头，最后埋下头去。

迪卢木多回想着原来的事，几乎已经确定韦伯认识自己了，便追问道：“所以说，阁下确实认识在下。”

征服王开口：“Lancer，现在还为时尚早。”

迪卢木多皱着眉头问：“在下只是在意Master是否会因为某段经历厌恶我。”

“Master厌恶你？”韦伯惊讶地看他，问出了和库丘林一样的话：“你怎么会这样想？立香不会让自己讨厌的英灵进入迦勒底。”

迪卢木多看他：“何以见得？”

韦伯咬着嘴唇犹豫了半天，最终松口道：“立香可以去翻阅英灵的背景，所以她在召唤之时，遇到讨厌的英灵和礼装就会放弃契约。”

“礼装？”迪卢木多疑惑地问：“讨厌的礼装？”

这次轮到征服王皱眉了：“Lancer，你不知道英灵的前任Master可以在英灵和立香的共同力量下具象化吗？”

迪卢木多愣了一下，反问道：“具象化？”

“我们是作为英灵重返于人间，而你我所知的大部分魔术礼装，都是一些伟大的魔术师留下辅助战斗的道具和武器。而还有一些人，其人生并未足够闪耀以铭刻于历史，却依然如浪花般出现在人类历史的洪流之中，其精神或魔术成果即凝成礼装流传下来。”伊斯坎达尔双手抱胸，缓缓道来：“那么，如果该人物与英灵有所羁绊，则可以以英灵的记忆为媒介重现于世，继承其英灵记忆时期的状态。只是随着英灵返回英灵座，记忆消散于人间，其人也不复存在。”

“我并未留有任何前任御主的记忆。”迪卢木多皱眉。

“你在见到他或者他的礼装时便会想起。”征服王说，“朕初被召唤之时，也只有生前的记忆。不过一看到这小鬼，就全都想起来了。”

“谁是小鬼啊，笨蛋！”韦伯红着脸嘟囔，又对迪卢木多说，“这件事情我觉得你还是不要事先知道为好，届时……”他忽然停下，咬了咬嘴唇改口：“我说，你有见过间桐雁夜君吗？他似乎是迦勒底内成功从礼装内走出来的人。他曾经是Berserker兰斯洛特的Master。”

迪卢木多摇头。韦伯叹了口气：“也是，间桐先生虽在兰斯洛特的帮助下重返人间，但却不常被使用。如果是老师的话……”他又顿了顿，没有再说下去，情绪却迅速低落下去。征服王微微皱眉，犹豫了一下还是将手搭上了韦伯的肩膀。迪卢木多意识到气氛的微妙，便起身告辞了。回房间前，他特地绕了远路四处查看，果然发现一个房间前写着“间桐”。

“前任Master，略微有点让人在意啊……”迪卢木多试着回想了一下，却毫无用处：“算了，都是过去的事情了。现在我的主人只有立香小姐一人，绝对不能让悲剧重演了。”

第二日库丘林一脸好奇问起他 “Master不会让自己讨厌的英灵留下 ”到底是怎么回事时，迪卢木多才想起他昨晚被“礼装具象化”吸引了注意，完全忘记了这个问题。懊恼之余，他只好把这件事和库丘林讲了，谁知库丘林一脸理所当然地表示他早就知道这件事，并且还被立香征求过是否想要再现他的前任Master巴泽特的意愿。

“你拒绝了？”迪卢木多惊讶地问。库丘林点头，说：“过去了的事就该让他过去。何况我与她之间……”库丘林叹了一口气，神色难得有些悲伤。

两人沉默地走着，迪卢木多突然看见Berserker兰斯洛特正和一个戴着兜帽的人走在一起，心中一动便追了上去。

“间桐先生？”迪卢木多喊住他。

那男人转过身，露出了兜帽下的一张脸。迪卢木多有些震惊地看着这毁容的苍白脸庞，一时说不出话来。间桐雁夜却平静地开口问：“什么事？”

迪卢木多犹豫了一下，还是开口问：“你原先是……额……”

“你想问我是否是作为礼装重现的？”间桐雁夜笑了笑，神色意外地平静，“不错。是兰斯洛特与立香小姐帮助我现世的。你是那时候Lancer组的吧？”

方才一直沉默的Berserker突然“ARRR——”地叫了起来。

间桐雁夜看了看他，换上一副了然的神色道：“啊，原来如此。那么请你忘了我方才的话吧。”

迪卢木多一头雾水，问：“我与你参加过圣杯战争？”

间桐雁夜只摇头道：“时候没有到的话，就不要强求了。”

迪卢木多还想开口，不知何时跟过来的库丘林却在他身后开口：“如果你真的想知道的话，不妨今晚去看Master的召唤仪式吧。如果运气好的话，能看到什么也说不定呢。”

“ARRRR——”兰斯洛特又叫了起来，这次即使是迪卢木多这类完全听不懂Berserker说话的人也感受到了他的不爽，不由得退开两步。间桐雁夜见状，只轻声道了声抱歉便和兰斯洛特一同走远了。

迪卢木多疑惑地问库丘林：“今晚是谁UP？”

库丘林冷哼一声：“英雄王。”

于是迪卢木多陷入了为何兰斯洛特会和吉尔伽美什交恶的思考中。

“虽然我看那个金闪闪的家伙不是很爽，但不得不承认是个很强的英灵。”库丘林耸肩，“我说，迪卢木多，你也太不关心Master了吧？小姑娘可是为这次召唤攒了好多石头了。”

迪卢木多抿紧嘴。他无法反驳，因为意识到立香可能讨厌自己，于是他尽量避开了与她见面，因此也对最近她的动向不甚了解，只是每天尽职地保卫着迦勒底。

库丘林想了想，说：“嘛，总之晚上去凑凑热闹好了。我只看到过小姑娘返还礼装，还没看过她退还英灵呢哈哈，看看今晚运气如何了。”

晚上两位Lancer来到立香摆召唤阵的地方时，韦伯和伊斯坎达尔已经在那边等着了。韦伯一脸紧张地看着立香的动作，期待的样子甚至有点当年苦等征服王出现的影子。

“他一直这样吗？”迪卢木多悄悄问库丘林。

库丘林摇头：“不知道，我好久没有围观小姑娘摆召唤阵了。”

立香看到迪卢木多和库丘林的到来似乎有些惊讶，但还是笑着和他们挥挥手。但瞧见迪卢木多和韦伯站在一起，又心事重重地垂下眼睛。身边几位从者都兴致勃勃地没有注意，唯有迪卢木多的心沉了下去。

召唤持续了很久，立香准备在边上的石头急速少了下去。

“啊！”韦伯突然叫出了声。那边的立香抬头又是无奈又是喜悦地对他笑了一下。

“怎么了？”迪卢木多担心地问。

韦伯不好意思地露出一个笑容，只是在高度紧张的状态下显得有些勉强：“我方才感觉自己宝具加强了……”

库丘林和迪卢木多的宝具早已满级，见此不由好笑。就在三人分神之际，伊斯坎达尔忽然开口：“来了。”

众人向阵中看去，只见之前的白光被炫目的彩色光圈代替，一个金光闪闪的身影出现于阵法当中，随即响起了一阵奇异的大笑。

“呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈！！能将本王召唤出来算你走了大运，杂修。”

立香看了看所剩无几的石头长长地出了一口气，慢半拍地欢呼一声后弯下腰将剩下的石头收在怀里。

“喂，杂修。本王来了胆敢不直视我？”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，戴着不满地环顾四周。

“嗨一嗨一”立香点头，低头数着剩下来的几颗石头，“啊———只有十一颗了！！！”

“杂修，你这地方也是够简陋的。”吉尔伽美什端得是主人翁模样，自顾自地参观起迦勒底来，目光扫过伊斯坎达尔时停顿了一下，“啊，有意思。征服王也在这里。”

伊斯坎达尔哈哈笑了：“英雄王，幸会了。”

吉尔伽美什的目光却被别的吸引住了，他喃喃道：“那是，Caster的我……”

众人顺着他目光向上看去，楼台上已空无一人。

还没等吉尔伽美什开口，立香就回答了：“没有，恩奇都并不在这里。”

吉尔伽美什沉默了一会儿，冷哼一声道：“哼，本王就知道你这种凡人是召唤不到吾友这样的角色的。”

立香没有反驳吉尔伽美什神态和言语间的矛盾。她举起放在身边的礼装，对闪闪道：“英雄王，请看一下这个。”

吉尔伽美什一边骂着麻烦，一边侧过头去看她手中的礼装。只见他原本满脸不耐烦的神情瞬间退去，眼睛因为震惊而睁大，仿佛呼吸都停滞了。过了数秒，吉尔伽美什仿佛回过神来般冷哼一声，笑道：“原来如此。真是让人愉悦啊。”

“王，你想要与我一起让他重现于世吗？”立香问。

吉尔伽美什转过头，自顾自走下了召唤阵，头也不回地说：“不必了。本王等待的只有一人。”

他路过迪卢木多时停下了脚步，一双红色的眸子吝啬地落在迪卢木多身上：“你是那时的Lancer吧。”

“英雄王，他的Master尚未来此。”立香连忙插嘴。

“哼，亏本王还记得远坂时臣对他的赞许。”吉尔伽美什沉默了一会，还是自言自语地离开了这个房间，“如今看来，不过都是凡庸之人罢了。”

立香目送他走出去，又捧起了最后一小撮圣金石：“既然如此，就再碰碰运气吧。”

结果并没有奇迹发生。立香两手空空地看着依然泛起白光的召唤阵，叹了一口气：“看来被那个金闪闪说中了，他来了之后好运就到头了。”

立香愣愣地看着阵法，忽然面色一变，大喊：“迪卢木多，别看！”

迪卢木多还没反应过来，身边的韦伯已经跳起来将自己从不离身的披风甩到了他的脸上，这让他一时分不清刚才一闪而过的火红色到底是来自Master手中的礼装还是这条征服王同款披风。

他被一片红色包围着，感觉焦躁从视线扩散到心头。有什么东西是全房间的人都可以知晓，唯独他连看一眼都不被允许？Master这是不信任他吗？

他听见立香小声舒了一口气，只觉得血压上涌，一时间什么都听不见了。再回过神的时候，迪卢木多已经单膝跪在地上，整个房间内鸦雀无声。

迪卢木多低下头，披风从他头上滑落：“主人，迪卢木多在召唤之日就与您达成契约，发誓将尽心效力于你一人。在下不知是为什么会让您担心，但即使如此，在下也希望主人能相信在下的承诺。在下只有您一位主人，无论在下在上一次被召唤的时候与前任Master发生过什么，对于现在的我而言已经不重要了！”

“喂，你说什唔唔唔——”韦伯听到这里立刻炸毛了，却被伊斯坎达尔一把捂住嘴巴。征服王对立香喊了声“朕先带着这小鬼先走了！”便将不断挣扎的韦伯扛在肩膀上抗走了。以库丘林为首的一溜围观从者也意识到了气氛的严峻，纷纷跟着伊斯坎达尔离开了房间，只余下立香和迪卢木多面对面站着相对无言。立香安静地看着单膝跪在地上的迪卢木多，绿色的枪兵则垂眼看着地面，两人的面上都辨不清喜怒。

最后是立香先有的动作。她走到迪卢木多身边一屁股坐下，拍拍地板让他也坐着，于是房间内就变成了两人并排坐在一起的样子。立香双膝屈起缩成一小团，而迪卢木多在她身侧正襟危坐，面色也颇为严肃。

“呐，小迪，我从未不相信迦勒底任何一人。如果我对你的态度让你有了这样误解，我很抱歉。”立香歪过头看迪卢木多，小声说：“我只是一个凡人，于我而言，每一个邂逅都值得珍藏，每一段故事都值得铭记。这也是我为何希望你们能回忆起之前作为从者召唤的人生。”

“既然如此，为何刚才这样防备在下？”迪卢木多看向立香，金色的眸子微微闪烁。

“你与其他人不同……我和达芬奇亲研究过，若是曾经作为从者参加过圣杯战争的英灵，见到曾经的契约者便能拥有当年的回忆。所以，若是有多位契约者的从者，见到其一，便能回忆起所有。”立香说，“我呀，到底还是有私心的。我希望你最先见到的是那个人。虽然无法重头再来，但若你二人想起那段往事的时候面对的只有对方，也算是一种重新开始吧。”

迪卢木多看着立香难过的脸，似乎有些不能置信：“是这样悲伤的故事吗？在下生前与吾主芬恩也有摩擦，最终落得那样的收场，但是你依然高兴地迎来芬恩。对不起，在下并没有抱怨的意思……”

立香摇摇头，轻声说：“你与芬恩阁下赤胆相照经过半生，而后在格兰尼公主身上做出了选择。如今千帆过尽，你们应当都能放下心中芥蒂，坦诚面对彼此了。”立香叹了一口气，悲伤悄然爬上她的眉梢：“而你与他……却从未有过认真注视着对方的机会，如此怀抱着对对方的误解走向了那样的结局。我终究是意难平。”

两人一时都没有在说话，只静静看着召唤阵的光芒逐渐减弱，最终一同陷入了一片黑暗之中。

随后几天一切又如同往常。迪卢木多和库丘林依旧扛着枪在迦勒底附近做着守卫工作，韦伯则天天跟着立香到处跑，伊斯坎达尔也时不时需要披挂上阵，为迦勒底内嗷嗷待哺的caster们打经验材料。

不过韦伯和征服王倒是与迪卢木多亲近了不少，除了打游戏外遇见他时也会说说话。和八卦消息不少的库丘林不同，韦伯说出来的事情很多都是和藤丸立香息息相关，而他这个离群又留守迦勒底的从者所不知道的。

“明治维新？”迪卢木多重复了一遍这个奇怪的名词。

“是啊，达芬奇说有预测到明治维新时期的日本有异常。最近Master正带着我疯狂打经验素材，就盼着能在下次能让英雄王和库丘林·Alter出战。”韦伯叹了口气，满脸疲惫。

“辛苦了。”迪卢木多有些担心地看着这位少年。他觉得韦伯最近不仅格外苍白，看上去还心事重重的，“还有别的什么事吗？是那两位从者不好沟通吗？”

韦伯忍不住露出嫌恶的表情抱怨道：“什么不好相处，根本是没办法相处。”

迪卢木多见他满脸不忿有点好笑，也不再继续这个话题，转而询问另一个他原来不曾注意的名字：“那个库丘林·Alter，是什么人物？”

韦伯惊道：“你连库丘林·Alter都不知道吗？嘛，想来你和他的相性也不会太好……”

“什么？”迪卢木多不解道。

“不，没什么。库丘林·Alter算是那位Lancer库丘林某些负面个性的极度放大版吧，但不得不说是一个非常强大的从者，因此Master也挺照顾他的。”

这之后迪卢木多确实看到了一个浑身长着刺的男人跟在立香身边。单单看脸的话确实和Lancer库丘林很像，然而这个berserker浑身散发出来的不详气息让迪木卢多有些不适。但毫无疑问，随着韦伯和其他从者为他收集来的素材的增多，库丘林·Alter出战的时候越来越多。与之相对的，是韦伯一天一天阴沉下来的脸色。

终于有一天，迪卢木多忍不住开口询问了：“埃尔梅罗二世阁下，那位叫库丘林·Alter的berserker是对你做了什么难以介怀的事情吗？”

韦伯翻书的手一下停住了。他停顿了一下，小声说：“嗯……算是吧。”

“诶？这怎么行？”Lancer库丘林喊了起来，“以后那疯狗一定经常跟着立香出去，你怎么和他结下梁子了？”

迪卢木多有些不平，道：“那个berserker怎么这样，不知道没了你的辅助立香会艰难很多吗？”

“倒也不是这个问题……”韦伯似是有些苦恼，最终只说道：“嘛，没事。明天去明治维新的时候我会注意的。”

迪卢木多见韦伯紧皱的眉头和无意识敲打桌面的手指，虽然压下了喉咙口的叮咛，却没能压下心头的担忧。

果然，第二天就出事了。

迪卢木多因为担心韦伯有些心神不宁，所以通讯器响铃的时候他一下就从床上跳了起来。

“迪卢木多，快来帮帮我。”那边是韦伯微微发抖的声音，迪卢木多立刻拿起了红黄蔷薇冲出了房间。

“韦伯阁下，怎么了？”迪卢木多担忧地问，“你在哪里？”

“灵，灵子转移室……”韦伯的声音更小了，“Master已经离开了，但是，但是Alter……！”

韦伯的大概是因为太过激动，音量稍稍有些变响，立刻被一个低沉的声音打断了。

“小鬼，你在说什么？”

那边的韦伯似乎是害怕得不敢再说话了，通讯仪内只留下他急促的喘息声。

迪卢木多飞奔起来。他平日不常出入灵子转移室，因此房间距离那里也比较远。此时这份距离正化作焦灼一分一分侵蚀着他的理智。

——为什么还没有到？

——那个berserker在做什么？

——他要对韦伯做什么？？

——他要对迦勒底做什么？？?

——立香明明这么看重他啊！！！

他甚至没有敲门，一脚踹开了灵子转移室的大门。

“韦伯，怎么……了？”

迪卢木多愣住了，舌头仿佛失去了控制，大脑也一片空白。手中的枪“咣当”落在地上，他却无法做出反应。

他看见了如太阳般耀眼的金色头发，如海洋般悲伤的蓝色长袍，以及那熟悉的，他曾无数次偷偷仰望的挺直背脊。

冬木市回忆从迪卢木多的记忆深处涌出，他只觉得浑身发冷，心脏却热烈地跳动着。与肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的所有纠缠，争先恐后地回到了他的脑海中，让他一阵阵目眩，一会儿看见彼时终焉时分满目的血红，一会儿又被肯尼斯挺直的背影所占据。

金发男人转过头——啊，是了，依旧是这不苟言笑到刻薄的面容，苍白到让人担心健康的肤色，以及……以及那双他无数次祈求能出现“信任”这种感情却从未成功的蓝色眼睛。

“Lancer？”那个男人的有些惊讶地开口，当时让他不堪的猜忌和厌恶统统不见了。他看着那双蓝眼睛里藏在惊讶后面的喜悦，几乎有些飘飘然了。

他绝对不可能看错的。喜悦，焦虑，得意，绝望，等等等等，千千万万种情绪他都在这双蓝眼睛种看到过。那种欢欣的色彩他曾无数次在肯尼斯凝望索拉小姐的眼眸中看到，所以，绝对不可能认错的。

“吾主……肯尼斯……”迪卢木多分不清心头满意出来的到底是怨怼，委屈，愧疚，还是欢喜。他只好呢喃着他的名字，伸出手向他走去。

一双有着血色指甲的手蒙住了那双蓝眼睛。

迪卢木多终于把目光聚焦到了肯尼斯之外的人身上，正对上库丘林·Alter嗜血的眼眸。

库丘林·Alter冷笑一声，微微使劲让肯尼斯整个人跌在他的怀里。

“你……！你胆敢！”迪卢木多觉得全身的血液全部往大脑中涌去，抓起红黄蔷薇就向那个berserker冲了过去。

“开始进行 灵子转移。” 

冰冷的女声打断了迪卢木多质问。

“距离灵子转移开始还剩……3，2……”

“等一下！”迪卢木多面色大变，伸出手想要抓住肯尼斯面前的筐体，却被库丘林·Alter的长枪挑开了。

“1。”

“肯尼斯！”迪卢木多大喊，无视那个凶狠的berserker正对着自己眉心的长枪，再度伸手想要抓住肯尼斯的手臂。

“放下枪，Alter！”

“全工程 完成。”

肯尼斯音调有些偏高的命令和灵子转移仪器冰冷的机械女声一同响起，而迪卢木多只能眼看着肯尼斯的衣袖从他指尖滑过。

那双透过库丘林·Alter的黑手套望向自己的蓝色眸子消失在了这个时空。

“为什么……”迪卢木多脱力地倒在灵子转移仪器的旁边，吓坏了听到动静赶过来的玛修。

“迪卢木多先生？”玛修见迪卢木多一动不动地蜷缩在房间内，担心地小声唤他。

绿色的枪兵抬起头。

他已是泪流满面。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

立香回来的时候整个远征队的气氛都相当凝重。

“前辈？不顺利吗？”玛修见立香沉着脸，有些不安地询问。

立香露出一个微笑，尽管看上去有些勉强。她把收集来的战利品交给玛修，先是安抚了一下担心的小学妹，随后便一人来到了迪卢木多的房间。

“Master？”Lancer的库丘林从一旁的房间走出来。

“库酱，你知道小迪在哪里吗？”立香问。

“他应该还在锻炼吧。”库丘林打了个哈欠，但显然对立香回来这个事实很高兴。

“库酱辛苦了呢，迦勒底多亏了有你这样的从者才能一直正常运作。”立香真诚地说：“不过，在我去明治维新的时候，你有发现小迪有什么异常的表现吗？”

“嗯……要说异常的话，这几天他都神龙不见尾。每次去找他的时候，都在锻炼。”库丘林努力思考：“嘛，不过凯尔特人突然想锻炼也不算什么大事吧。”

立香点头，说：“嗯，我有些事要和他说。等他回来后，让他来my room找我。”

“啊，真是的。我也想再做一次中意从者啊。”库丘林抱怨道，不过还是摆摆手答应了下来。

等到迪卢木多回房时，已经是深夜了，远远地看见有个缩成一团的人影坐在他的房间门口。迪卢木多面无表情地走近，居高临下地看着韦伯脑袋一垂一垂地昏昏欲睡。似乎是感觉到了压迫，韦伯揉揉眼睛清醒过来。抬头看到迪卢木多放大的脸后，韦伯手忙脚乱地爬起身，结结巴巴地道：“对，对不起！我刚刚是不小心睡着的……”

“无妨。进屋说吧。”迪卢木多淡淡地说。韦伯似乎陷入了极度纠结的情绪中。征服王的披风一角被他神经质地来回攥着：“你……是想起来了吧……”

迪卢木多露出了痛苦的表情。“是啊，全部都想起来了……”他转过头看着韦伯，眼睛有些不自觉的泛红，“为什么，韦伯·维尔维特。为什么你违背了你最初的意志，选择让我先与他见面？”

韦伯咬住嘴唇，小声说：“因为……因为我怕再也没有机会见到他了。”

“我一直跟着Master四处解决特异点，收集经验材料，以及寻找稀有物品，如今对平行世界的存在有了一个大概的理解。”韦伯说，“我见过其他世界的英雄王、骑士王等等很多英灵，我甚至见过另一个我。”

“但是，能将魔法礼装的创造者重现的寥寥无几。”韦伯叹了一口气，继续说：“原本每个世界的规则就不同，大部分世界中根本就没有办法让魔术礼装的创造者再次现世。所以我能遇到老师，也是一个奇迹了。”

“你在那个时候，就想让我与他相见了？”迪卢木多背过身去，看不清脸色。

“不。正如我第一次见你时所说，我认为时候未到。”韦伯垂下眼帘，轻声说：“且不说基于“他并非这个世界的存在”，你见到平行世界的老师时是否能回想起来。而且……那个老师有自己的新生。如你所见，那位肯尼斯基于他新的人生，认识了那个世界的库丘林·Alter，并选择了他作为自己的枪。”

“既然如此，你为何改变主意了呢？”迪卢木多的身体微微颤动，压抑着情绪低吼：“既然你知道，那个肯尼斯不是我们在等待的人。你为什么要让我……”

韦伯勉强笑笑，稍微平复了一下情绪后说：“因为我害怕阁下因为骑士道拒绝见他。那日Master在召唤英雄王的时候，我听见你说无论老师与你发生过什么，对于现在的你而言都不重要……我就感到深切的恐惧。我害怕你会拒绝直视月灵髓液，从而错过想起肯尼斯的机会。”

迪卢木多没有否认，他确实想过拒绝看肯尼斯的礼装从而对立香的绝对效忠。

“而且，自从我们的迦勒底迎来了库丘林·Alter和吉尔伽美什后，我们需要那位库丘林·Alter的机会会越来越少。”韦伯轻声说，“我与你们不同。如果不是中国那位名垂青史的军师意外地附身于我，并且更意外地留下了我自身的意志，我根本不可能站在这里。而我死后，想必也无法以埃尔梅罗二世的身份进入英灵座……换言之，与老师相见，向他坦白我年轻时的过错，和他说区区不才的我也有在努力继承他的学说，这样的机会也唯有这一次了！”

“我很抱歉，迪卢木多。我很抱歉我没有事先询问你这件事。”韦伯抬头看他，面上是不属于韦伯·维尔维特的沉稳，“这对亏了那位诸葛军师对人心的把握，让我对你，立香甚至那个世界的肯尼斯的反应都作出几乎准确的预判。我想请问你，迪卢木多·奥迪那，你后悔想起这一切吗？”

迪卢木多沉默了很久，缓缓说：“我怎么会后悔？想起一切的时候，我无时无刻不盼望见到主……见到肯尼斯。在下有很多事情想要问他，也有很多话想与他倾诉。但是，”他回过头看向韦伯，“但是这一切，现在都没有机会！我只能怀揣着这份仅有我一个人知道的回忆和情感，等待着他不知什么时候的到来！你……为什么？”

“眼前有一个机会，便上一次你在灵子转移室见到的肯尼斯。”韦伯说，“我很早就遇见了那位老师，他与记忆中的老师很不一样，但无疑就是他。也许与他的相处不过是饮鸩止渴，但他对我的宽恕，支撑着我走过每一次看Master召唤的无功而返，让我相信终有一天，我能见到我的老师，并且取得他的谅解。”

“该怎么做？”迪卢木多问，“阁下这般信誓旦旦，想必已有良策。”

“没有什么良策。你等等去my room的时候向Master提出这个请求即可。”韦伯说：“立香本就希望你二人相见。她的气也在我身上出了，担心和愤怒已经释放，如今只余下对你的愧疚以及内心不能说出口的期许。”

韦伯说完这句话便起身告辞了。

迪卢木多送他到门口时忍不住感慨：“方才我仿佛不认识阁下了。”、

韦伯回过头，露出非常韦伯式的别扭表情，说：“大概是那位诸葛军师的策略占了上风吧，代替了原本属于韦伯的思维。不得不说，从某种角度上来说，那位军师大人真的是一个可怕的人物呢。”

即使韦伯以“诸葛军师”的名义为他提供了策略，他走进my room的时候依旧心软了。他的Master正独自缩在床上，面上是一个十几岁少女不应该有的凝重。

啊，事到如今说什么十六岁少女……Master她早没有这份撒娇的时间了。

“主人，在下来晚了。”迪卢木多单膝跪下，恭恭敬敬地行了礼。

“啊，小迪，快过来坐着吧。”立香从床上跳了下来，和迪卢木多面对面坐在地板上，“你都想起来了吧……我没想到韦伯君会这么做。”

迪卢木多点点头，手悄悄地握紧了。

立香注意到他的小情绪，低下头问：“那小迪……现在是什么想法呢？”

迪卢木多沉默了一会儿，终于开口：“我想见他。”

立香露出了一个“果然如此”的笑容，说：“是韦伯君为你提供的策略吧？”

迪卢木多心中一惊，正想模棱两可地带过，立香却笑道：“或者说，是孔明军师的想法吧。你们可能不知道，我可是诸葛孔明先生的忠实粉丝哦。这种知人心的谋略，加上韦伯君本身的推理能力，真是让人招架不住啊。”

“主人，你不生气吗？”迪卢木多问。

“气啊。当时那位库丘林·Alter立刻和我讲了这事，我直接就把韦伯给骂了一顿……”立香叹了口气，“但他也是吃准了我除了当场发一顿火也没什么可以做的。于公，他是我们队伍中最为重要的一个组成部分；于私，无论是韦伯君还是孔明先生，都是我非常喜欢的人啊……”

“我担心的是你，小迪。”立香阻止了迪卢木多试图插入的话，继续说，“韦伯君想要你想起肯尼斯，想起你对他的复杂的情感。他笃定你想起了一切之后不会对肯尼斯的月灵髓液无动于衷。现在看来……是他赢了。”

“您若是不愿意，在下也可以不见他。”迪卢木多艰难地说，“在下可以等。”

“我在明治维新的五天，你每天在健身房呆多久？”立香皱着眉头，“若是能让你心中好受，我又有什么理由反对呢？但我希望你能知道，他终究不是我们这个世界的肯尼斯。自他重生在那个宇宙开始，他就成为了与我们世界的肯尼斯完全不同的个体。你从他那里获得的和解，也许不过是镜花水月，也许会成为你在日后漫长等待里的自欺欺人——当你遇见我们这个世界的肯尼斯时，会碰到完全不一样的情景——即使如此，你仍然希望见他吗？”

“是的，主人。即使那份谅解是镜花水月，在下仍然迫切地希望与他相见。在下的胸膛里满涨的情感——所有的不甘，愤怒，愧疚与……其他一切，都能得到属于那个人的回应。”迪卢木多微微欠身，认真地说，“即使他是另一个肯尼斯，但他始终是肯尼斯啊。他记忆中的我，依然是这个我。”

立香看着迪卢木多因为前倾而陷在阴影里的面容，终于点头：“既然如此，我会处理这件事的。时候不早了，我们休息吧。”

等迪卢木多熄灭了灯，与立香躺在房间两端各自的床上时，他听见黑暗中传来立香的一声叹息。

“小迪，“意难平”这种感情，是很可怕的啊。”

还没有等来立香的消息，迪卢木多先收到了征服王的聚会邀请。他按照简讯上的地址在迦勒底后门处走着，不知不觉中进入了一片郁郁葱葱的森林，想来是谁张开的固有结界。

迪卢木多远远地就听到了一阵诡异的高声大笑，便加快脚步往声源处走去。他暗暗想着迟到可是与骑士道相悖的举动，等等要自觉罚酒才是，一面快步转过最后一道弯，一时间眼前豁然开朗。

面前是一个非常开阔的草坪，数位英灵以及有过一面之缘的间桐雁夜围成一个圆圈坐在草地上。随着迪卢木多的到来，在场的诸位英灵都回过头看他，除了一位埋头苦吃的女孩子。

那个女孩和他记忆中的模样完全不同。她穿着泳装，没有佩戴那把重剑，面容也是和记忆中的严肃完全不同的开朗。然而这一切都不能阻止他涌向大脑的血液——他以为他可以完全放下，但此时对saber组的仇恨却在他胸口翻涌着咆哮。他的双手无意识地握紧了红黄蔷薇，皱着眉头缓步向她走去。那女孩很快意识到迪卢木多对自己的敌意，右手一下抄起放在她手边的水枪进入了备战模式。

迪卢木多微微地笑了——既然是水枪的话，想必现在是Archer吧。虽然他可以看出在这个世界上她的等级比自己高，但如果有职介克制应该能够解决她吧。

当然，即使没有职介克制，他也要把她——

“迪卢木多！你疯了！”

迪卢木多感觉胸口一疼，是韦伯狠狠地撞在了他的胸口。

迪卢木多似乎清醒了一些。他微微颤抖着松开了握紧两杆枪的双手，但还是站在原地注视着阿尔托莉雅。

阿尔托莉雅意识到战斗气氛的消失，便放下心来一屁股坐回了座位。她拿起之前吃了一半的红豆沙冰，一面往自己的嘴里塞了一大口，一面问：“凯尔特的骑士，我不记得自己何时与你结下了如此刻骨的仇恨。”

迪卢木多觉得自己的肌肉再一次颤抖起来。骑士王，她和那个卑鄙的魔术师杀手这般害死肯尼斯，如今却这一副无辜的模样！他正要再度向前，却感觉肩膀上传来了一阵不容撼动的力量。

“清醒点，迪卢木多。我们在迦勒底。”征服王严肃的声音自他耳边传来。

吉尔伽美什此时冷笑一声，嘲讽道：“真是难看啊，杂种。再度为人，竟然被前一次身为从者的怨恨所困。”

阿尔托莉雅若有所思：“我不记得他曾在第五次圣杯战争中出现。”

“是你没有记忆的那次。”韦伯插话道，“Master没有让那个男人进入迦勒底。”

“诸位，坐下吧。”见众人面露疑惑，征服王开口道：“今日在场的，均为第四次圣杯战争参与者。除却朕没有邀请的Caster组的吉尔·雷，以及拒绝参加的哈桑，目前现世者均聚于此。有什么问题，一会儿就都知道了。”

见迪卢木多缓缓走到一边坐下，韦伯再度开口：“到目前为止，Master拒绝其进入迦勒底的只有一人，即职介为Assassin的卫宫，其生前为卫宫切嗣。”

“在场的诸位，情况都各不相同。请由我先一一说明吧。”韦伯继续说：“首先在场的各位中，除了骑士王均拥有第四次圣战的记忆。Archer英雄王拒绝配合Master让其前任御主现世，Berserker则相反同意协助雁夜先生现世。因为有幸遇见了一位伟大的灵魂，我作为Caster出现在迦勒底，因未被侵占意识所以保有本人记忆。Rider于我在迦勒底相见，故也拥有第四次圣战的记忆。而与我们情况相似的Saber组，骑士王当时的Master以某种形态作为英灵响应了立香的召唤。但是Master拒绝了他的加入，所以骑士王无法与之相见，自然也无法获得那段记忆。”

骑士王皱眉，“Master与这位卫宫切嗣先生，竟然有这么大的仇恨吗？如今人理危机迫在眉睫，任何战力对我们来说都是雪中送碳。”

“这——就涉及到这位情况最为特殊的Lancer先生了。”韦伯罕见强硬地打断了阿尔托莉雅的话，简单地把自己设计让迪卢木多与平行世界的肯尼斯相见的过程阐述了一下。

“那位卫宫切嗣，在第四次圣杯战争时毁坏了老师全部的魔术回路，导致其失去魔力并且瘫痪。后又以老师的未婚妻索拉小姐要挟老师，迫使其用令咒使Lancer自害，随后却撕毁条约杀死索拉，最后……最后虐杀老师。”韦伯咬住嘴唇，平复了一下呼吸才继续道，“我与Master都为此感到无法接受，何况迪卢木多本人呢？”

阿尔托莉雅沉默半晌，甚至没有碰面前的食物一下，最后道：“我对此十分抱歉。”

吉尔伽美什冷哼一声：“在圣杯战争中使用诡计，并不是什么值得羞愧的事。按照我对那丫头的看法，她不能接受的并非卫宫切嗣用旁门左道毁坏那个魔术师的魔术回路，亦非用拿不上台面的手段迫使Lancer自杀……而是其没有意义的羞辱与虐杀，让小姑娘觉得难以接受。而这两者，你均没有参与。”

沉默许久的雁夜先生突然发话：“在我看来，迪卢木多先生对saber的恨意确实有部分来自对卫宫切嗣的迁怒，但也有对自己当时没有听从旧主命令除去saber的后悔吧。”

迪卢木多没有反驳，只垂眼看着面前的一小块地面。

“Lancer，你我作为英灵现世，怎能为生前的仇恨所禁锢？”征服王严肃地说，“在新的使命中探求生前未完成之夙愿，方能对得起英灵的身份。”

迪卢木多似乎情绪有些激动，他的胸口剧烈起伏，眉头紧紧纠结在一起，面上却一言不发。

伊斯坎达尔见状，知他无法迈过心中的坎，却也不会再找阿尔托莉雅的麻烦了。他伸手拍了拍迪卢木多的肩膀，为他倒了一碗酒，高声道：“行了，让我们欢迎Lancer迪卢木多加入今晚的宴会！”

迪卢木多一言不发地拿起酒碗，一饮而尽。

韦伯透过摇曳的篝火望向迪卢木多低头不语的样子，只能轻轻叹了一口气。在其他英灵的觥筹交错间，韦伯轻轻地走到迪卢木多身侧坐下，与他一起沉默地喝着酒。

韦伯现在生得是19岁尚未张开的少年模样，眉宇间却带着完全不属于这个年龄层的愁虑。

最后迪卢木多打破了沉默：“他不愿见我吗？”

韦伯有些惊讶地挑起眉，否认道：“当然不是，Master在和那位老师与……与他身边的那位库丘林·Alter商量。最近没什么异动，带那个berserker去收集材料不太方便，Master还在和他协商吧。”

听到另一个英灵的名字，迪卢木多的脑海中不由得浮现了那人覆盖在肯尼斯面庞上带着血红指甲的手，以及在肯尼斯身后凶狠地望向自己的猩红色眼眸。他不自觉地问：“那位库丘林·Alter，获得了肯尼斯的信任吗？”

韦伯沉默了一会儿，最终认为长痛不如短痛：“他们已经是伴侣了。”

迪卢木多觉得自己的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前一阵一阵发黑。他觉得不甘，难过，委屈，以及仿佛再一次被放弃的绝望。直到他感到韦伯的手带着些力气捏住了自己的肩膀，他才意识到自己浑身的肌肉都在颤抖。

“他很在意你，即使在那个世界里他已经有了自己的恋人。”韦伯安慰他，“他第一次来到迦勒底时，就独自去看了监控室的英灵数值监控器。我看见他盯着你的信息看了很久，直到库丘林·Alter生气将他抱进了筐体。”

迪卢木多沉重地呼吸着，但是原本攥得发白的拳头渐渐松开了。

“那日你与他相遇后，他的状态很明显有些恍惚，库丘林·Alter的脸黑得和锅底似的。”韦伯笑了笑，继续说：“我当时就觉得奇怪，询问过后才知道，你是他现世之后遇见的唯一的迪卢木多。”

迪卢木多回想起那日在冰冷的灵子转移室内与自己短暂交汇过的蓝色眸子。原来那份喜悦是真实存在的，而且是因为迪卢木多这个人而燃烧起来的。

迪卢木多觉得全身都放松了下来，在夜风的吹拂下他的面颊甚至有些发热。他自觉不合时宜，只好将脸埋进手心里，轻轻地笑了。

一个月亮格外明亮的夜晚，迪卢木多独自从健身房回来。衬着温柔的月光，立香橙色的头发如同一把火焰，灼得他心头微颤。

年轻的女孩注意到了迪卢木多的到来，微微直起身子冲着迪卢木多笑道：“小迪，明天和我一同去收集材料吧。”

迪卢木多握紧松开手中的枪数次，最终全身肌肉都放松了下来，露出一个笑容。

那晚迪卢木多辗转反侧一直没有睡着。他闭着眼睛告诫自己不能让肯尼斯看到他挂着两个大大的黑眼圈的狼狈模样，一会儿告诫自己这样会惹他讨厌，一会儿又用“肯尼斯想见自己”这个情报安抚自己。焦虑，欢喜与期待混合在一起，让他越来越清醒。他脑内交替浮现着冬木时期肯尼斯冷傲的面容与前几日迦勒底藏着欣喜的蓝眸，待系统提醒他准备出战的铃声响起，他都不知道他沉浸了一晚上的究竟是自己的思虑还是梦境。

韦伯自然也是要跟着走的，随行的还有斯卡哈与迦尔纳。这两人大部分时间都是清冷的性子，迪卢木多也微微放下心来。今日他与肯尼斯私下相会，必然是会引起同队人员注意的。肯尼斯自尊心极高，若是遇上些爱起哄的英灵，恐怕又要恼了。

待他到达收集材料的地点，肯尼斯与库丘林·Alter已经在那里等着了。

“今天很早啊，两位阁下。”立香冲他们微笑。

肯尼斯礼貌地向她欠身，随后目光便转向她身后的队伍。谁知这探寻的模样正好被一直注视着他的迪卢木多抓了个正着，肯尼斯立刻不自在地移开了眼睛。他身侧的库丘林·Alter见状不由得眯了眯眼睛。

韦伯小声地对迪卢木多说：“你等等千万别主动和老师发生肢体接触啊，不然berserker要狂化了。”

迪卢木多点头，转眼就见肯尼斯来到了他面前，扬了扬下巴示意迪卢木多跟着他走。肯尼斯依然穿着生前那件蓝色长袍，扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面的那一枚，手上也依旧带着干净的白手套，走路的时候自然地背在身后。迪卢木多紧紧跟在肯尼斯后面，和库丘林·Alter撞了个正着。

Berserker猩红的眸子轻飘飘地扫过他，眉头微微皱了起来。但他最后什么也没说，目光又落回了走在最前面的肯尼斯身上。

“Alter，你且在这里等我。”肯尼斯微微侧头吩咐道。迪卢木多注意到他的语气和记忆中的不太一样，明明是不容反驳的命令式语句，却意外地给人一种温柔的感觉。

库丘林·Alter立刻停了下来，面上却露出了不快的表情。他长长的带着刺的尾巴甩到前面，轻轻地绕住了肯尼斯纤细的脚踝。

金发的魔术师的脸微微发红，但他毕竟没有忘记一旁用难以言喻的表情注视着自己的迪卢木多，所以并未回应自己恋人的撒娇，只是皱起眉头嗔道：“别胡闹。”

Berserker见此露出了一个小小的笑容，乖乖地把尾巴收了回去。迪卢木多跟着肯尼斯走到一个相对偏僻的角落，再回头看时，库丘林·Alter依然站在先前的位置，眼神一路追随在肯尼斯身上。

“迪卢木多。”肯尼斯出声唤他。

迪卢木多急忙回头看他——这个熟悉又陌生的男人，明明是与记忆中如出一辙的装扮，却带着完全不同的神态。冬木时期眉宇间的烦躁与焦虑都不负存在了，他望向迪卢木多的目光也不再带着怀疑的毒刺，只是如清冽的泉水一般平和。

迪卢木多觉得心头微酸，正想如原来一般对他单膝下跪行骑士礼，肯尼斯却开口制止了他。

“如今我已经不再是你的Master了，你不必再向我行礼，随意一些说说话就好。”肯尼斯似乎有些紧张。他的下巴微微扬起，目光稳稳地落在迪卢木多的身上。他沉默片刻，决定单刀直入：“你全都想起来了吗？”

迪卢木多点头，轻声说：“我很抱歉，那时没能达到您的期望。”

肯尼斯微微皱眉，目光似沉浸在回忆中，却教人看出些无可奈何来。

“我同样也欠你一句抱歉，迪卢木多。”肯尼斯微微仰头看着迪卢木多，专注的目光让迪卢木多觉得有些恍惚，“那时我以为万事都在我掌握之中，英灵不过是供我差遣的使魔。我自负又轻敌，最终落得满盘皆输的下场。”

“那是卫宫切嗣太过于狡猾，肯尼斯。”迪卢木多为他辩解道，“若能堂堂正正的比试，他怎会是你的对手？”

肯尼斯扬起眉毛，道：“迪卢木多，你直到现在还秉持着你的骑士精神吗？圣杯战争中哪里可能给所有人公平对决的机会？”说着自己又摇摇头，“不过如今重新回看那段生命，我也该知道，若让你摈弃骑士道义，你也不会是迪卢木多了。”

迪卢木多听不出肯尼斯话中含义，只得再次道歉：“抱歉，当时让你失望了。”

“我那时被誉为神童，自以为天下最好的东西都该是我的。”肯尼斯背着手慢慢踱步，肩膀的布料轻轻擦过迪卢木多裸_露的上臂，“我最开始准备了伊斯坎达尔的圣遗物，却被韦伯窃取。我召唤你时，希望你能携带Moralltach与Beagalltach，却发现你以Lancer现世。几次三番的落差让我从最初就对你带有偏见，以至于带领你与索拉走向那样悲惨的终结。”

“如我之前所说，我生前认为英灵对我而言只是如同工具一般的存在，所以你那时违背我的指令令我大为光火。”肯尼斯的手指无意识地敲打着自己的手腕，迪卢木多知道这是他紧张的表现，“我在这个世界认识了库丘林·Alter，那正好是一个将自己作为Master的使魔在使用自己的英灵。有趣的是，在与他相处之后，我反倒理解英灵本质应是人这个显而易见的事实。”

肯尼斯再度转身，直视迪卢木多的眼睛说：“虽然现在已经于事无补，我依然为在冬木时对你的无理而道歉。”

“不不，都是我的错。”迪卢木多觉得两眼酸胀，一方面为肯尼斯终于愿意对自己敞开心扉而喜悦，一方面又为前世蹉跎光阴而悔恨，“我一直让您失望。”

“我早已不是你的御主了，迪卢木多。”肯尼斯叹了一口气，“你不必如此拘谨。”

迪卢木多听出了肯尼斯言语中的失望，焦急地上前两步解释道：“不是，肯尼斯，我绝非在敷衍您。我对您的忠心与……尊敬从未变过，即使是死于红黄蔷薇之下的那一刻，我也从未怨过您。我那时只恨自己之前没有听从您的指令除去Saber，没能阻止您去报复卫宫切嗣，没能……没能遵从您的要求保护索拉小姐。”

肯尼斯注视迪卢木多这幅焦急模样良久，突然抿嘴露出一个浅笑。迪卢木多只觉得这笑容如融化冰雪的春风，轻柔地拂过他们两人的寒冬。

“我不再责怪你了，迪卢木多。我也感谢你不怨恨我，让我终于有机会解开心结。”肯尼斯低头从长袍的口袋内取出一个银色的小东西，递给了迪卢木多，说：“你我生于两个世界，本不可结缘，但我还是……咳，这是我的一点私心，希望你能收下。”

迪卢木多抬眼望去，肯尼斯的白手套间是一个流光闪烁的银色饰品。细看之下，竟然是他携带的红黄蔷薇，交叉的枪柄下方是第四次圣杯战争中肯尼斯最初持有的三枚令咒。迪卢木多小心翼翼地伸手捏住这冰冷的小饰品，或许是因为肯尼斯用了魔术做过处理，这银饰的表面摸上去十分光滑，泛着美丽的光泽。迪卢木多心中微微一动，反手握住了肯尼斯的手。

肯尼斯面色一变，电光火石间利器破空而来的声音尖锐地响起，好在肯尼斯的月灵髓液及时地竖起了屏障，将两人包围在密闭的空间内。外面传来了Berserker恼怒的低吼和愈渐逼近的脚步声。

肯尼斯皱起眉头，将自己的手从迪卢木多的掌心抽离，小声道：“稍等。”

他转身自月灵髓液开出的一个小口走了出去。一时间整个封闭的空间内只余下迪卢木多一人，寂静得他轻而易举地就能听见自己过快的心跳和急促的呼吸。

月灵髓液外隐隐约约地传来了肯尼斯的说话声，随后是战靴踏踏走远的声音。迪卢木多觉得眼前一亮，是月灵髓液开了一道口迎接肯尼斯归来。肯尼斯单薄的肩膀和挺直的脊背自一片金色的阳光中出现，迪卢木多感觉自己眼睛有些酸涩。

肯尼斯走近呆呆看着自己发愣的迪卢木多，望向那双毫无掩饰袒露着情绪的琥珀色眼睛，不由有些难过。他这不知何时就会被完全抹去的存在，与面前这位英灵本该是毫无交集的平行线。这位迪卢木多本该遇见他世界中的肯尼斯，然后展开一段仅仅属于彼此的新故事。待他再次现世后，灵魂深处也会留下这相逢的痕迹。

而肯尼斯自己只是存在于迪卢木多脑海中的一段记忆，待英灵们被遣送回英灵座的时候，他也如一场大梦般走向结尾。这个世界没有遇见迪卢木多的他也好，另一个世界遇见过迪卢木多的他也好，都会平等地消失在各自的时空里。即使如此，他还是煞费心机，希望能遇见一个迪卢木多，在他短暂的、尚有知觉的时间，能对自己曾经错待的英灵袒露心声。纵然不可结缘，他亦觉得满足。

“这个，还可以吧？”肯尼斯最终选择不回应迪卢木多眼睛里的情感。在这个从其他世界窃取来的迪卢木多身上，他得到的已经太多了。

迪卢木多的声音微微颤抖：“肯尼斯，为什么你没有将这个交给你们世界的迪卢木多呢？”

肯尼斯眉头紧皱，嘴巴抿成一条细线，迪卢木多几乎都后悔问出这个问题了。但金发的魔术师还是回答了：“大概是……立香将他遣返了吧。”

迪卢木多面上一白，心脏狂跳起来。

“你也不必担心。藤丸立香其人即是你我存在世界的不同之处，所以你不必将我这里的立香与你世界的立香相比。”肯尼斯面上有些悲伤，说，“Alter告诉我他从未见过迪卢木多，但我曾派遣月灵髓液去灵基室看过，你的灵基已经开启了。我便知道，我应是没有办法在自己的世界线中遇见你了。好在Alter经常行走于其他世界中，我才有这个机会最终在此处与你相遇。”

迪卢木多将肯尼斯送给他的饰品紧紧地攥进掌心，看着他坚定地说：“我相信你们世界的迪卢木多一定也和我怀有同样的感情。他可能会憎恨那些伤害你的人，憎恨自己的无能，憎恨命运的不公，但他一定从未怨恨过你，肯尼斯。”

肯尼斯的眼中似有水光，但他微微笑了：“是啊，若不是他，我也无法重新看见这个世界。”

肯尼斯深吸一口气，抬手想收起月灵髓液筑起的屏障，面前的枪兵却大跨步向前将他一把搂在了怀里。肯尼斯心下一惊，立刻满脸通红地奋力挣扎了起来。

“等一下，就一会儿，肯尼斯。”迪卢木多微微带着哭腔的声音传来，肯尼斯不由得停下推搡他的动作，“与您分别后，我不知何时才能再见到您了。我将怀着这一份记忆孤独地走过不知多久的时光，请您……请您宽恕在下的任性吧。”

肯尼斯的眉头紧皱，最后将手轻轻覆上了枪兵禁锢着他的健壮手臂，轻声道：“迪卢木多，你一定会等到属于你们世界的我。可能在明天，可能在下一个月，可能是来年，但你们终会相见。那时候，你们拥有的就不是你我之间禁忌而短暂的相遇，而是充满无尽畅想与祝福的未来。”

迪卢木多微微颤抖起来，过了片刻，亦或者是过了很久，绿色的枪兵才慢慢放开面前消瘦的男人。他的眼角还有些红，但是面色已经平静了下来。他轻轻将肯尼斯被自己弄皱的衣服拉平，小声道歉：“是我失态了。”

肯尼斯的目光一直注视着迪卢木多的眼睛，他深吸一口气，抬起手的同时也终于断开了视线连接，兀自垂下眼去。

水银铸成的屏障从头顶处开始褪去，刺目的阳光和肯尼斯的金色头发与苍白面容交映在一起。迪卢木多努力睁大眼睛，不愿意错过面前人每一个细微的动作。

月灵髓液乖巧地变成了一大团丸子，温暖的阳光重新笼罩住两人。肯尼斯转过脸去，背着手走向远方靠着枪等待他的库丘林·Alter，再没有回头看他一眼。那个浑身带刺的Berserker连忙迎过去，巨大血红色的披肩和铠甲完全挡住了那抹蓝色的消瘦背影。

迪卢木多喉间微动，最终什么都说不出来，只站在原地看着库丘林·Alter与敌人厮杀。Berserker周身经常会立起刀剑不入的水银屏障，而操纵魔法的人却被Berserker宽阔的胸膛挡得严严实实，叫人无从窥探。迪卢木多低下头，注视手中水银凝成的饰品良久，小心翼翼地将它藏于胸前。

“小迪，你还好吗？”立香不知何时跑到了他身边，担心地抬头看他。

迪卢木多的面色还有些苍白，眼角也通红，但他露出一个明媚的笑容：“当然，吾主。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

橙发的女孩舒了口气，笑道：“那来一起收集素材吧。马上可以回去了。”

立香刚转身准备回到正在作战的从者身边，迪卢木多低沉的声音从身后传来——

“主人，即使是只于此地的相逢，在下亦感激不尽。”

两周后。

迪卢木多推开了召唤室的大门，此时房内只有正在做召唤准备事宜的玛修和立香。两个女孩见他的到来都有些讶异。橙发少女开口问：“小迪，怎么这么早来？”

迪卢木多微微一笑，只道：“闲来无事，便过来看看有什么可以帮忙的。”

立香露出了一个了然的表情，说：“没什么，马上就可以开始了。这次我也会加油的。”

迪卢木多在房间内坐了一会儿，韦伯和伊斯坎达尔便推门进来了。这两人虽然一回迦勒底就往房间里钻，但召唤时刻却是从来不曾错过。三人刚刚坐定，门又被大力推开了。Archer吉尔伽美什大步走进来，见全屋子的人的目光都集中在他身上，大笑道：“哈哈哈，怎么了，对本王的到来欣喜如狂吗？”正好立香也准备得差不多了，和玛修完成最后的准备工作后，便一人站在阵法的中心。

“虽然这次存下石头比较少，但希望我们心中所想之人都能听到我们的呼唤。”立香有些紧张地喃喃自语，随后闭上了眼睛，“那么，我开始了。”

阵内突然流光四溢，韦伯探出身去紧紧盯着阵内的动静，迪卢木多也不知不觉地握紧了作为项链挂在胸前的水银饰品。

一个美艳的女孩自阵中出现，一双媚眼扫过房内众人，咯咯笑着说：“Assassin，酒吞童子。呵呵，非常感谢把人家召唤了出来呢。”

立香自然是高兴地去拥抱了这个比她还小一圈的英灵，几个男英灵虽是笑容满面，心里都却还是有些遗憾。召唤阵的光芒已经熄灭了，迪卢木多看了一眼抱作一团的女孩子们，独自起身走出了房间。途中，他似是突然想起了什么，往二楼一个角落里看去，果然看见乌鲁克的贤王吉尔伽美什独自一人站在阴影处。迪卢木多轻轻叹了一口气，低头亲吻了一下胸前的银饰，大步走出了房间。

“小迪？小迪！”没走多远，立香从房内急匆匆地追上来，担心地问迪卢木多：“你没事吧？怎么一个人先走了？”

迪卢木多露出一个笑容，声音沉稳：“我没事，主人。”

立香仔细打量了他一番，见迪卢木多面色平静，似乎是真的没什么大碍，才放下心来。她踮起脚拍拍迪卢木多的脸颊，抱歉地说：“真是不好意思啊，又让你们失望了。”

迪卢木多摇摇头，柔声说：“我为主人能召唤出新的从者感到高兴。主人不要多虑。”

迪卢木多见立香还是一副担心的模样，又笑着补充：“如果你是想说肯尼斯的事情，我确实希望他能早些到来。不过，现在让我等上一段时间，也没什么关系了。”

他从怀中掏出了一个银色的物件，放在嘴边轻轻一吻后摊开在手心给立香看。

“东西流水，终解两相逢。”迪卢木多垂眼看着另一个世界的肯尼斯留给自己的纪念，琥珀色的眸子中有流光闪动：“上次的相遇，已经给我足够的勇气去等到我与他真正的重逢了。”

迪卢木多的手掌心内，交错的银色双枪交叠在一起，如同拥抱般包围着中心的三枚令咒。

银饰泛着温和的光泽，似命运潺潺的流水轻柔淌过。

==========END===========


End file.
